Home-Made Mermaid Doll
by meapzilla2mouse
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I was just sittin around and thought to myself, 'What if a Barbie doll fell into the moonpool' Here is the answer: Kim, Elliot, Jazmine and Dani enter a summer film contest. They have their scripts done and lines practiced perfectly. But what they don't know is that they and their actors lives are about to change drasticly... Had to add some OCs. Post S3.
1. The Movie Contest

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I have given thought to my first chapter (35 minutes of guided study hall) to write this. This is based around Kim, Elliot and two OC's point of view with the 4 original girls as well. Takes place after season 3. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O Just Add Water, but I do own Jazmine and Dani.**

Chapter 1: The Movie Contest (Kim's PoV)

_On the intercom at Kim's School:_

"...And don't forget to enter the Junior Ametuer Movie Contest, enties are due two weeks today, June 6. They will be judged over the summer holidays and you will recieve an email through the address on your form if you are a finalist! That cocludes the afternoon anoucments for today. Have a great weekend.

I ran over to my friends- Elliot, Rikki's younger cousin Jazmine who had just moved here and Will's little sister Dani who had also just moved here with her parents- and we imediatly started thinking over the options. "We could do a film of the girls." I suggested, thinking of the four mermaids (who had accidently revealed thier secret one night while trying to keep us from Mako).

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kim." Elliot replied.

Dani backed him up, "Yeah, it would be hard to say the tails were props if some crazed fan chucked water at them." She was right.

Jazmine them revealed a face that meant 'invisible lightbulb over my head' and went, "Kim, Dani, do you still have your old Barbie dolls (lets pretend that they have most of the same joints like moving fingers and etc...)?"

"Yeah why?" we asked.

She said," Well we could film them as actors instead, and use a little computer magic to fix it up!"

"We could film them at Mako!" Exclaimed Elliot. We all stared at him. "What? If we are using _girl_ dolls the I will be the director and I will choose the set, which will be Mako."

"Fair enough." was heard all around.

So we headed to get our movie materials and decided to meet up ant Cleo's house before going to Mako.

**A/N: Next chapter will be Cleo's PoV. Might need to write at least a one page prequel- review it if you want it! Please no flames, just 'constructive critisism' as my band teacher calls it.**


	2. Time to Film

**A/N: Couldn't hold it in and decided to add a new chapter. So we are at Cleo's house with the girls and guys (Emma is back hence Elliot) who are 'moon proofing' Cleo's room.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O or there would be a 4th season. But I do own Jazmine and Dani.**

**Cleo's PoV**

"Cleo, I'm home!" calles Kim.

"With who, are you staying and make it quick!" I replied.

"Elliot, Jazmine and Dani, no and fine!" was Kim's response.

"Elliot, what are you guys up to?" Emma questioned.

"We are going to Mako to film some things." We all looked at each other. "Is that a bad idea, I mean, you guys are moon-proofing the house. We could go another time-"

"No! Thats okay. Lewis, when is moon-rise?" Interupted Rikki.

"7:00"

Well that is qerfew anyways. We will come back here when we are finished." Said Dani.

"Okay, fine. But you better!" Warned Will.

All the tweens, "Yeah, yeah!"

* * *

_At Mako with the stuff (Dani's PoV)_

"Let's start filming!" Declared Jazmine.

"3, 2, 1, ACTION!" Screamed Elliot.

We took the dolls of the party yaught.

"So, Riley, what are we going to do now? Our boat ran out of fuel and now we are miles off coast on a strange, shark-infested island."

"Relax Crissy, it will be fine."

"Hey, I don't have cell service. We should get to higher ground."

"Thanks for the report, Emily" said Riley sarcasticly.

"Emily is always really prepared!" Gushed Crissy.

"I'm so happy for you." You could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Let's go!" and they made the dolls turn adn walk torwrds the heart of the island.

"And scene!" Screamed Elliot.

little did they know the time was dangerously close to moon-rise...


	3. Replay, or WHAT?

**A/N: And because I am still here, I am gonna add a third chapter. That's right. Chapter 3! So I will get on with it. **

**We were 'dangerously close to moon-rise' when the group of tweens headed int the forest with their actresses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O and I wish I did. I do own Jazmine and Dani. Keep it in your head cause I'm not disclaiming again.**

**Bella's PoV**

Those guys had been gone a while. I wonder if they found the moonpool? We can't go look for them, the moon is already up. So we decided to send the guys.

"What if they found the moon pool?" Emma speaking my thoughts aloud.

Rikki froze. "What is it?!" Cleo asked, worried.

"I think they already did."

* * *

_On Mako (Elliot's PoV)_

"Whaaaaaa!" We spun around to find Kim -with the main characters- fall down a hole.

"Woah, great camera stunt!" praised Jazmine.

"Are you okay Kim?" I called down.

"Yeah, you guys should come down. It's really cool!" Kim hollered.

"You heard her, let's go!" Jazmine hopped down the hole.

I don't think that's a good ideaaaaaaaa!" Dani lost her footing.

I grabbed the camera and shot after her.

Kim was by a sparkling pool that, from the looks of it, must have been under the cone of the volcano. Good thing it's dormant.

A sparkling orange scale caught our eye. We all stared at each other. Was this what we thought it was?

I decided that it was the perfect next set to film at.

* * *

_Back at Cleo's (Rikki's PoV)_

I'm calling Zane. They should be back by now and I want to know what is holding him up.

_dials phone_

"Hey Zane, do you see them?"

Silence.

"Zane?"

"Um, their boat is still here."

"WHAT!?"

"And they're not on it."

"FIND THEM BEFORE THEY REACH THE POOL! YOU OF ALL THE GUYS KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF-"

"Yes babe, I know. We are going into there no-"

And the line went dead. I knew he wasn't in trouble. That was just Mako interference.

So I turned to the girls who looked at me with confused expressions and gapping mouths.

"Did I tell you what happened last month?" I played innocent.

That got their attention. oops.

**A/N: Hope I got your attention as well! What happened last month? What is Rikki talking about? What will happen at Mako? Are the guys too late? Are you feeling suspense? Well, let's just say- NO HINTS! But- NO! hehe...**


	4. Explanitories

**A/N: Okay, was only going to post tommorrow but I am terribly bored. So, Rikki is going to enlighten us on what happened last month. May end up adding to the prequel I will write for this. And I promise to check my work for typos. Let's roll.**

Rikki's PoV

* * *

***Last Chapter***

"Did I tell you what happened last month?" I played innocent.

That got their attention. Oops.

***Present***

"Okay," I began, "Remember how last month was a double moon? And you guys went to Ireland to meet Bella's family and pick up Emma?"

"Yes."

"Well, this was a very speacial double moon, if it isn't like most. One of them is normal, and the other permanently removes a mermaid's powers. (inspiration from H2OGirl101) You can pretty much guess what happened."

Emma got an 'I'm irritated, cut to the chase look' and said, "Yes but tell us anyways. I want detail."

For once I kept my cool. "Well, while you were gone, I went crazy on that first one. When Zane came to see if I was alright, I accedantly pulled him into the pool, at the right (or wrong, however you see it) time. And the you guys came back so we made up that fight so that he could aviod water by 'walking in my shoes." I put air quotes on those last words. "That weekend coveiniantly happened to but the moon that takes away your powers. So, he is normal now."

"How did you know about the whole moon thing though?" Bella asked. She and Emma gave me praising looks.

I smirked. "Someone's boyfriend is smarter than he appears. He just give out the memo." I looked Cleo in the eye, who immediatly blushed.

"That is nice, but what about the tweens? Shouldn't we be worrying about them?" she inquired.

And the worry that had briefly escaped was back prisoner in our minds.

* * *

(Will's PoV)

"So, what was that about?" I asked Zane.

"None of your business fish-boy." Was the reply.

"Guys, don't go at this again!" Whined Lewis.

"Seriously, what is wrong. Are they mad on a scale (I smiled to myself) of 'Really, you guys are pathetic' to 'beyond forgivable'."

Zane sighed, "On a Rikki scale or Cleo scale. No offense Lewis."

"None taken. But Rikki." Lewis looked genuinly concerned.

"Okay, honestly, she said -ahem, _screamed_- WHAT!? YOU KNOW MORE THAT ALL THE GUYS WHAT HAPPENS IF- and then I cut her off."

From what I gathered, all of us must have been gapping so he sighed and explained with that detail. (I really don't want to repeat what happened so just reread the beginning and substitue the girls with their boyfriends.)

Ash was the only one of us who could muster up a sound at first, and all it was was "Wow."

* * *

(Dani's PoV)

"AND SCENE!" Screamed Elliot -which I thought was pointless since he insists we keep rolling in case 'something happens'.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked Kim.

She looked at her watch and slapped herself. "We were meant to be home 4 hours ago!"

"WILL IS GOING TO HAVE MY HEAD!" I screamed.

"Well, we are in this together!" Said Jazmine. She had no clue how right those words were about to be...

* * *

**A/N:**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Cliffy! So, you will have to wait untill tommorrow to read another chapter. I know the beginning is dragging on forever and the chapters are really short but trust me. It turns fast.**

**TTYL!**


	5. We Found 'em!

**A/N: Hey, I am putting on 2 new chapters I wrote on the bus to Georgetown on today's feild trip. Hope you enjoy! (PS: We are at an important climax in these 2/maybe 3 chapters)**

**Zane's PoV**

* * *

When we got to beach, Lewis, Ash and I sprinted into the jungle while Will dropped anchor near the water entrance to the moonpool. We had to get the tweens. Who knew what Mako had to offer...

* * *

Jazmine's PoV

"Can't you two help us get these dolls?" complained Dani.

"Yeah sure." Elliot and I jumped in. Then the pool started bubbling. It wasn't until it finished that we realized it wasn't Rikki. We jumped out of the pool faster than you can say 'huckleberry' (idk) and grabbed the stuff. We were then surrounded with 4 angry teenage boys. But their expressions changed completely when they noticed we were wet. They looked through the cone of the volcano just in time to see a sliver of the moon leave sight, freaked out, and Lewis said, "Somebody get in contact with the girls.

* * *

Lewis's PoV

When we got there, we surrounded 4 very freaked-out tweenagers. Then we noticed they were soaked. We looked up in time to see a sliver of the moon, simultaniously freaked-out, and I said, "Someboby get hold of the girls. Will then proceeded to dive into the pool and we stood in silence until the sound of a motor drifted away. When we got to their boat, they were still freaking out.

"What happened down there?" Ash asked.

"T-th-the pool, i-it bubbled." Elliot stuttered.

"And were you in it?" I asked.

Kim gave them looks and said, "NO. We had to make the dolls get in the creek. We have been wet for a while."

They obviously weren't telling the truth, so we would find out in the morning.

* * *

Emma's PoV

When Will got home, he looked scared out of his wits.

"What happened?" I practically screamed.

"I don't know how to put this lightly, but they found the moonpool." He looked genuinly scared.

Rikki didn't look surprised. "And..."

Just then the others burst in the door.

"Check for metamorphasis tomorrow." Was all he said before walking to where the guys stood- conviniatly the farthest away from us.

The girls and I stared at the wet, scared, guilty-looking tweens. "What have you got to say for yourselves?" We yelled.


	6. MinniMorphasis

**A/N: THIS IS THE 3RD TIME I'VE HAD TO TYPE THIS THING! The mouse just doesn't respect me.**

**Cleo's PoV**

* * *

WoW. Last night went well -after of course everyone got home. We played Yuu and watched Blowout until we all passed out. The tweens didn't tell us anything different than they told Lewis. They had all left a while ago and I was cleaning Hcetor's tank when I heard a scream from the bathroom.

* * *

Kim's PoV

I decided to clean the actresses hair from the salt water. I plopped them into the sink, turned on the tap and went to find my Doll Care box. What I saw when I came back caused me to scream. And of course, for Cleo to rush in, slamming -and locking- the door behind her.

"What happened?" she asked. I pointed to the sink. To which she marched right over, turned off the tap, reached a gloved hand into, pulled out a doll and stared at it in disblelief.

"Is this a joke?" she asked and proceeded pulling on where the doll's legs should have been. Instead of their designer swimsuit bikinis were orange, scaily tails and bikini tops. She looked between the doll to me. Doll. Me. Doll. Me. Doll...Me.

"Sit down." She ordered.

I sank to the ground. "Why?" To say I was uncomfortable was an understatement.

"Because if my hypothosis is correct you are going to feel a world of pain from the floor."

"Cleo, if you're suggesting what I thin-" Too late, she had already used her powers to drench me. When her finger countdown reached 1, I started to feel all weird. When I looked down at myself, I too had a scaily getup- complete with tail. I didn't like it one bit. So, I did what any normal (hehe) girl would do. Freak. Out.

* * *

Jazmine's PoV

"Jazmine, I'm leaving!"

"Wait, Rikki! I'm coming!" I chased after her. She is so irritating sometimes.

_At Rikkis's Cafe_

"Cade, go away." I said.

"Aw, I just wanna have some fun!" He grinned wickedly.

"No. NATE! Get your brother away!" said Rikki.

"Cade. GO AWAY!" I balled up my fists.

"Fine, okay." He pouted and grabbed his drink. "Ouch!" He yepled, "It's hot!" Zane stared at us. Rikki gave him a look that said 'I'm innocent' and drug us into his office. She put a cup of water in front of me and said, "Ball up your fists." just as we each received a text from Cleo that said:

_Don't let them touch water. Meet at Mako. NOW._

"Let's go." Declared Zane. We grabbed Will, Bella and Dani and hopped onto the zodiac.

* * *

Elliot's PoV

I was sitting by the moonpool with Emma, Cleo, Ash, Kim and Lewis who had driven us over on his boat. Kim and I had already seen ourselves wet, and trust me. We weren't exactly thrilled. But I think the creepiest thing is the dolls, and everyone else agrees. According to Emma, the only one not showing and signs of Mer -yet- was Dani. when the rest got there, we sat in silence before Rikki burst out, "What the heck is happening?!"


	7. Awwwww FREAK OUT!

**A/N: Ok, so I really just couldn't find anything interseting to do with the dolls, so after chapter 8 I will be writing the pre and sequels. Those stories will probably be better and longer than this and they should smooth any bumps in the story. Sorry I haven't updated, but I was kind of on a short probation. But, it is fall break so I will be posting. Alot.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Elliot's PoV

*Last Chapter*

Rikki burst out, "What the heck is going on?"

*Now*

Ash replied with the most intelligent answer ever, "I don't know."

Will got up saying, "I know!" and pushed us in. "That is."

I kept calm. Jazmine and Kim however, blew up.

"This is crazy!" Jazmine screeched.

"Oh yeah, the get ready to wet your _tail!_" (so cheesy haha!) Kim grabbed the dolls we used last night and threw them into the pool with us. When they changed, everyone wigged out except Cleo, Emma, Kim and I. I mean, _flippin' the frick out! _Bella and Lewis passed out. Will took on the role of scientist trying to find a hypothisis and Ash, Zane and Rikki just kind of sat there, stunned. Jazmine and Dani meanwhile, had managed to get out and dry off -without Rikki's help- and were trying to escape, only to find that the land entrance was blocked by passed out Bella and Lewis.

* * *

Rikki PoV

The doll thing was insane. But I was more worried anout Jazzy, Elliot, Dani and Kim. How would they pass the Freshman swim test that was practically mandatory? And it was supposed to rain for all this week! The girls and I had it covered, but they are new!

I must have been thinking aloud because Cleo said, "Remember that time when we 'faked sick' to avoid the rain? At your house Emma."

"When I got the measles, but you guys were using your powers to create a feveristic (is that a word?) temperature." Elliot caught on.

"We could make you have a _mild _but _affective_ temperature!" Said Bella who had woken up and knew all about Emma's house.

"But, getting to the point, the four of you have to stick together, no matter what." Said Emma.

"And," Ash cracked up, "carry those mini umbrellas everywhere!" Emma hit him playfully in the arm. Zane and I rolled our eyes -we are so alike- while the others laughed with him.

Dani said, "Not the point. But I think I speak for the four of us when I say WE GET THE POINT!"

* * *

Dani PoV

When Lewis finally woke up, we were all at Will and I's boatshed talking.

"Cleo and my dad is going to be more suspicious than I ever was now. We already had the bathroom thing with Sam. Cleo can you imagine-" Kim was cut off.

"Well I'm more scared of my parents than all of you _and _blowing this whole thing up!" Emma was in hysterics.

"Well Sophie is a _huge _problem as well. she's been on our backs for two years!" Will put in. And I backed him up. Lweis woke ip then.

Why am I here?" He asked. Cleo filled him in.

After a while it was too late to stay out any longer and they all went home.


	8. 3, 2, 1, Action! thump Ouch'

**A/N: Last chapter of this story. Just a reminder, I am in the proccess of writing a prequel and a sequel will be due after it is finished. ALSO! Keep an eye on my xover Gravity H2O. Read the terms to find out when votings are closed and the first chapter will come out. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

Nobody PoV

The 'Newbie Group' (i just realized they should be teens now but I need domething to seperate the ages) sat down at Rikki's to discuss the next filming.

"I got it!" Said Jazmine. "We could use the dolls, and sort of fim them with the girls' story!" she exclaimed. Then she lowered her voice. "I mean, this is kind of how it started, but with different names." That's when they realized she was right. But Dani realized something else.

"Wouldn't people notice that what we film, to them, is exactly how they saw the girls?"

"Who remembers stuff from three years ago, unless it's like, a birthday or giant news story?" Kim used her 'who cares?' voice.

"Jazmine refused to give up her idea. "Well, lets ask the girls and see what they say."

"Good idea. But let's go swimming first." Elliot suggested.

As they left, they didn't notice their only enemy left serving orders behind them she new something was up, but she could only guess what.

* * *

Kim's PoV

We were swimming to Mako with our water-proof equipment. I realized why my sister was always out here- it was so beautiful. Just as I thought that, 4 heads popped out from behind a rock. we decided to race the rest of the way to Mako. Oldies versus Newbies. Right before we got to the moonpool entrance, a voice caused us to stop.

_Before you get to swim in peace,_

_Allie eith one moe enemy._

_Bring on New moon to me _

_So you might swim in harmony._

When we got to the surface, we decided to push it to the back of our minds.

"Why did you follow us?" I asked.

Rikki replied with a small smile, "We wanted to make sure you get every detail right."

"Charming, but guess wht? We were there for most of the years."

"But thanks for coming, we had one more idea to ask you." Said Elliot.

Emma smiled. "And what would that be?"

"We want you and the quys to voice over your equivalent parts." Dani smiled triumphantly.

They looked at each other and said, "Sure!"

* * *

Nobody PoV

They spent the next two weeks filming their movie. They oldies had fun remebering their mishaps and adventures. In the end, they called their movie H2O: Just add Water. (picture the most important episodes and squash them into a movie) Only them, Dr Denman and Mr. Bennet would have a clue what they were talking about. (of course this will rouse suspicion in the sequel) They cleaned the dolls up on the computer so they look almost like them and had Bella sing their opening title, _No Ordinary Girl. _And although they didn't win, they still got the 2nd place in finalists.

But the whole time, they couldn't get that voice out of their heads...


End file.
